The Living Years
by akaeve
Summary: A wee AU story, what if ones...what if Kelly had lived the accident.
1. Starting Over 1991

**Prologue**

Gibbs looked down at the baby in the cradle, the cradle he had lovingly built some 31 years earlier, it had needed a few repairs and a new lick of paint, for back then some paints were still not lead free. The child, beside the cradle looked so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful, just like her mother had been, when she had given birth to Kelly….

"Dad" a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Dad….meet your grand-daughter, Claire Shannon O'Donnell."  
Gibbs looked at the child, only she wasn't anymore she was a grown woman of 30 and a mother.

"She's lovely Kelly, just like you were," he began to say, as the tears began to sting his eyes he kissed her forehead, "Rest baby, I'll get a message to her father, but it may be a bit difficult, since we don't know where he is in the world. But I'll get McGee to try."

"Dad, it wasn't my fault Claire was early…"

"Know Kelly," as Gibbs turned and walked out the room, his head held high a smile on his face but memories of that fateful day, when he was in Iraq…

**Chapter 1, Starting Over 1991**

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs had been on night patrol in Iraq, he was tired he wanted to rest but first he wanted to write a letter to Shannon, but Lieutenant Cameron was waiting for him, "Gunny, Colonel Ryan wants to see you now." Gibbs looked at the face of his commanding officer it wasn't good, but followed Cameron out into the morning sun and to Ryan's tent, all he could remember were the words,…"Gunny, I'm terribly sorry, Jethro, she's dead and Kelly is in a coma."

"Noooooooooooooo" was all he could hear himself shout.

That evening he went out on patrol, his mind wasn't in the job, but he had to do this patrol then there would be a flight ready for him to go home….to Kelly, but that landmine….

**-oOo-**

His recuperation, and return to Washington took its time, eventually he was deemed well enough to make the funeral arrangements for his wife. Joann and her husband, Mack had taken in Kelly, and were reluctant to return their only grandchild to someone who may become an absent father.

"Joann, I may be a Marine, but Kelly is my daughter, she is Shannon's flesh and blood, I think you'll find that a court of law will give me custody of my daughter…."

"Not Jethro, if you continue to be an active Marine," came the reply.

"Joann, there are scholarships and I know Shannon had a couple of life policies set up in case I died, and she needed to fund Kelly's education," Gibbs retaliated.

"I will not have my granddaughter disrupted anymore than she has been. She has lost her mother, her father is absent…."

"I'm serving my country and if it is any concern of yours Joann, I applied and have been accepted for a post at Quantico."

"Doing what?" Joann shouted.

"My job. I'm a sniper and have been accepted as a Rifleman Instructor, I won't see active combat again but at least I can teach others the tricks of my trade," Gibbs had replied.

"Jethro," Mack continued, "What about Kelly, she could stay here during the week and with you at the weekends, there are some good schools….."

"No, she is coming to Quantico with me, the Corps have given me housing and at the weekends we can be back in D.C. if need be. And there is a good Marine school at Quantico," as Gibbs turned to leave he saw Kelly standing at the door silently crying.

"Look, you've made the child cry," Joann shouted as she made a move to Kelly, who ran to Gibbs.

"I want to stay with daddy," as she wrapped her arms round his leg.

"I think that answers your question," as Gibbs picked his daughter up into his arms, "Just make sure all her possessions are ready for me to pick up in the morning…..I have booked us into a hotel," now walking out the door.


	2. The New Start 1991-1994

**Chapter 2, The New Start 1991-1994**

The next three years were tiring for Gibbs, trying to be both father and mother, the Marine Corps social services had been great but it was time to settle Kelly into a more regimental routine, Gibbs smiled regimental, no he needed to get back into Washington. He had been accepted for a position at NCIS, it would mean they could move permanently back home. Gibbs was only two years short of twenty years with the Marines, but Kelly was approaching Middle School and had to be settled. His only regret was not fulfilling his career, but then his daughter came first, but he needed to see about a nanny or home help, he advertised.

-oOo-

He sat opposite the 1st candidate, she appeared young, maybe too young, but she was neat and respectable, her CV said she had a diploma in child care…..

"So Ms Williams…"

"Call me Sadie, please."

"Sadie, what makes you think you have the ability to look after my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a niece Kelly's age, we could be sisters …..it will be fun, and it is live in," Sadie smiled.

"I think Sadie, I am looking for a more mature applicant," Gibbs replied.

"Whatever."

Oh yes whatever, this one was not for the job.

-oOo-

"It is Miss Simmers, Mr Gibbs, not Ms. I am old school, I was, as you can see a headmistress for 20 years at a Girls Boarding School…."

"That would be the reason you are looking to live in?" Gibbs asked.

"It would be convenient yes, but…."

"Never married?"

"Mr Gibbs, my fiancé was killed in 'Nam, he was my only love, well him and teaching, I did demonstrate in my youth but a child's education and wellbeing comes first…." As Miss Simmers continued to talk, she reminded him of Penny.

"Thank you Ma'am, I'll let you know," Gibbs heard himself say.

-oOo-

Gibbs sat again opposite a prospective candidate, but this one was near or the same age as himself, he noticed a wedding band, so why was she applying, a widow? There was nothing on me letter to say.

"Mrs Watters, your letter doesn't exactly say why you want this job. All it says is that you knew my wife at Camp Pendleton, would you like to explain?

"I knew Shannon, as I said from Pendleton, we used to go the same ladies groups, I have a son Kelly's age, Josh. We mostly met for coffee, knitting club, we even started a cookery club and there was always the gym."

"So what brought you to D.C.," Gibbs continued to ask, placing the letter on the table.

"My mother had dementia and later diagnosed with cancer, my husband was serving in the Marines in Iraq, but died on the operating table from injuries received, I couldn't go back Westside."

Gibbs nodded as he thought back to Oceanside and Camp Pendleton…

"But now with my mother gone, and it is summer vacation I have the time and," as Mrs Watters looked around, "I notice you have books on puberty I assume you are preparing yourself for when Kelly becomes a young woman. I must ask, do you know anything about bras and other young girl things? I have three children, a daughter Amelia, 14, so been through the growing change, and two boys, Josh as I mentioned, who is 11 and Sam 8. Mr Gibbs I have to ask, what will be your occupation in D.C.?"

"I have been accepted as an Agent with NCIS at the Navy Yard."

"So you may have to work evenings weekends and nights. I have the room and can look after Kelly when school finishes, feed her, I mean I'm making meals for my 3 so what's another mouth, and I am only 5 minutes' walk from you."

"You don't know which school I have enrolled Kelly in?" Gibbs now asked.

"I would surmise the nearest to us," Mrs Watters replied smiling.

Gibbs just looked at the woman and laughed, "So Mrs Watters…"

"Call me Helen please."

"Jethro, now Helen," as they heard a car draw up and the doors open and then slam shut followed by footsteps running, the door flung open with a vengeance and Kelly came running in followed by Joann.

"Jethro, you will have to…." She didn't finish as she looked at Helen, "Who is that, some fancy woman, no wonder my grand-daughter is so unruly."

"Joann, may I introduce Helen Watters a neighbour, Helen, my mother-in-law, Joann Fielding and this is….."

"THE BRAT," as Kelly burst into tears and ran past her father and up the stairs.

"You will see Mrs. Watters; my son in law has produced an ill-mannered, bad tempered child. If that is what his Marine School taught her to be…"

"Jethro may I," as Helen pointed to the stairs, she watched Gibbs nod.

"Jethro is it?" Joann continued her face reddening.

"Joann, if you must know, Helen, Mrs. Watters had offered to look after Kelly after school and when I worked late, she has 3 children, one Kelly's age, but since your outburst will probably think twice."

"Daddy," as he turned to see Kelly holding Helen's hand, "May I say sorry grandma for my childish and immature outburst," she began to say smiling sweetly, "But may I remind you that calling someone my age names is not a very adult and mature thing to do."

As Gibbs looked at Helen who raised her eyebrows and slyly smiled, and then back at Joann, who was suddenly struck dumb, her mouth open and then shut tight lipped, she took a deep breath and replied, "Apology accepted….but you Jethro," as she pointed a finger at him, "I will phone tomorrow," as she turned and stormed down the path to the waiting car.

"Well Helen I think you just got hired," Gibbs laughed.


	3. The Between Years 1994-1999

**Chapter 3 (The Between Years 1994-1999)**

So Kelly's life in D.C. began to unfold, occasionally Maddie, from her old school in Quantico, would stop over. Helen had turned out to be a blessing, a great help. Luckily the children all got on well together, even if Josh and Kelly, at times fell out. Amelia was getting to the age where she could teach Kelly about fashion and, to Gibbs' horror makeup.

His own job? He had been paired with a guy called Stan Burley who had worked as a Senatorial Aide, they worked well together, made a good team.

Kelly began to blossom, he could see Shannon in her, but Kelly had his temperament. Holidays had been difficult, Joann had eventually come round to the way things were, and that she would never control Kelly, and any holidays spent with her maternal grandmother usually ended in an uneasy peace or a standoff. Sometimes other holidays were difficult.

"Kelly we have been invited to Ducky's for Thanksgiving," Gibbs had mentioned one evening.

"Oh Dad, not again, please I'm 14 and at High School…."

"But still in the eyes of the law, a child."

"Ok, I'll come but keep Mrs Mallard away from me…she thinks I'm some scullery maid," Kelly had laughed.

Christmas' usually found Jack, staying with Jethro. Kelly had tried a Christmas with her grandmother, but it had ended in tears for Joann, so Gibbs limited it to the Easter break.

Kelly loved New Year at Ducky's, only for the tales he would regale of his time at Edinburgh Medical School and Edinburgh. She loved the Tattoo and vowed to visit, especially after seeing the street party in Princes Street Gardens.

But the best holidays were the summer. Jack would take Kelly for most of the holidays. She loved the store, meeting people, and helping Jack, she even managed to procure a job in the drapery store where her mother had worked. Gibbs was glad she was becoming independent, and it did give Helen her own family time.

One evening as they were preparing dinner Gibbs enquired of his daughter, "Any thoughts on a career Kelly?"

"I would have liked to have been a Doctor, like Ducky was before he came to America, but the thought and sight of blood…..it so reminds me dad….." as she turned to face her father.

"I can imagine Kelly, so what then?"

"I want to study law. I want to be a lawyer. I owe to mom, she was going to testify against Hernandez. I want people like that put away, not shot up in some drug reprisal."

Gibbs nodded approvingly, "But which Law School had you in mind?"

"The best dad, Georgetown Law Center," she replied.

"Then you'd better start picking your majors."

"Already have dad or have you not noticed? Why do you think I have been talking with Abby your new lab assistant, her computer skills, her computer science, chemistry and physics, and Dr Mallard, yes Ducky is very helpful, he has so many books, and biology know how and his philosophy on life is fascinating, just his mother…..And Stan is helping me with my writing skills, after all he was an Aide, so giving me hints on Government Service. So the only skills and knowledge I need to get, 1st hand experience, are in psychology, and human behaviour," now looking at her father and smiling.

"You want to watch me interrogate? And you forgot the math major."

"Yes, and no dad I haven't," Kelly replied.


	4. The University Years 2000-2006

Kelly began student life at Georgetown studying Government, Politics and Policy with a minor in Psychology, broadening her baccalaureate degree, Gibbs had suggested she get a room on Campus, "Dad I like my home comforts, and anyway I got to look out for you, on your six," as she left laughing.  
One evening as Gibbs sat watching some old black and white western on the TV the door opened and Kelly rushed in followed by another girl about the same age, "Dad, going up to change and quick shower, Maddie and I are off to a concert….you remember Maddie don't you?" as she saw her father stand and approach before dashing upstairs.

"Maddie?"

"Maddie Tyler, Marine brat at Quantico. My dad was an officer."

"I remember now, he was a good man."

"He retired and moved back to Oakland, he died a couple of years ago. I'm finishing my degree in Science at Georgetown. Kelly and I met up again in the Campus….." as they turned to see Kelly appear clean and refreshed.

"Hey dad, you ever find that time capsule, Maddie and I hid one summer?"

"If I did, would I open?" Gibbs had answered.

"Nope, you respect privacy, but don't wait up, Maddie says I can doss at her place. Was thinking of getting my own pad, but the hotel here does a great job and the rates are good and cheap, allows me to save for my own car and the future."

"Take care Kelly, and have fun."

"Like always dad," as she blew her father a kiss and followed Maddie out the door.

-oOo-

As Kelly progressed through University, it was over dinner one evening.

"Dad, we had a career talk yesterday, we get them every so often, to help us decide on which direction to take. But this one was from a JAG Officer, a Junior Lieutenant Faith Coleman, and dad the uniform was to die for. So I have spent the night thinking, you were a Marine….so I want to join the Navy. I want to be a JAG Officer. What do you think?"

Gibbs looked at Kelly and smiled, "I'd be proud of you, as mom would."

-oOo-

That summer saw Kelly in an internship with JAG, and with school year externships, this providing her with, not only knowledge but the essential credits. It was unpaid due to Government funding constraints, but Gibbs still had a policy, and Jack chipped in, as did Joann. Kelly became, what was known as a JAG Corps volunteer, but she was assigned to a legal team and gained experience in all the practice areas. Military Justice, both defence and prosecution. Legal assistance, providing advice to Sailors, and their families.

She excelled in all her courses and eventually graduated with her Bachelor of Science in Foreign Service and International Politics. She could now apply for Georgetown Law.

Three years later just before her 25th birthday Junior Lieutenant Kelly Gibbs graduated as a Juris Doctor. Gibbs sat at his daughter's graduation, the proud father, a lump in his throat at the sight of Kelly in her Navy Officer Uniform.


	5. Adult Years 2006 -2010

( 2006- 2011)

Kelly moved to Norfolk, where she got accommodation, but kept a bolt hole at her dad's for when she had to come to D.C. for business or pleasure.

"I like to make sure you are eating, and anyway I still like to keep a wardrobe here for receptions and the like," she had replied.  
Gibbs didn't mind, it was good she still took an interest in her old man. Occasionally she had to come to the Navy Yard, but she usually was accompanied by Faith.

"Wow, you seen that eye candy of a JAG Officer with Faith Coleman," Tony had muttered one day on his way back from the men's room.

"That, eye candy, as you so impolitely say, is the Boss' daughter Kelly, remember her? Gibbs tries to keep his personal life…well personal," Tim had replied.

"Oh yes I remember now, last time I saw her she was some student telling Mike Franks the way to deal with trespassers, was not shoot them, but to show them the errors of their ways. Who would have thought that Gibbs could have hidden such a beauty away all these years."

"Eyes off DiNozzo…dead Petty Officer, Kelly defending the wife, conflict of interests so been told to back off."

"But Boss could I like….."

"Never DiNozzo, over my dead body," Gibbs replied.

"Could be arranged," Tony whispered.

"Heard that DiNozzo," he heard a voice in his ear say, turning to face Kelly, "Could send you away for years," as he watched Kelly turn and follow her father to the elevator.

"How they do that, I mean creep up on you, must be a family trait?" Tony concluded.

-oOo-

Time passed but one evening Kelly arrived at the house, she entered the room but indicated to someone to follow, "Dad…I would like you to meet Kieran…..Kieran O'Donnell." As Gibbs turned and looked over his shoulder to see a tall gentleman, he stood and walked to the pair, Kelly smiling the lad shaking slightly.

"Dad we got an e-mail from Maddie, she got engaged and is having a close dinner in D.C. I remembered I had that lovely dress of mom's, the one I was always keeping for best, well I have come to pick up. So while I go and retrieve, you can speak to Kieran…..and dad, none of your investigative interrogation, I don't want him scared off," laughing at her father's face.

"So Kieran," Gibbs began, offering him a seat, Kieran shook his head.

"Sir, I'm a Lieutenant. A submariner, I do not own a car or an apartment as I am always away at sea for long periods, so pointless having the expense," Kieran replied seeing the look in Gibbs eyes, "And Sir, my intensions are honourable."

"How did you two meet?" Gibbs began to say.  
"

Mutual friends, Sir, we have been e-mailing and texting for months, and when I am on leave we meet up," Kieran added now standing seeing Kelly appear at the foot of the stairs.

"And dad, before you ask why you haven't been introduced before, we weren't sure we wanted to be an item," now slipping her arm through Kieran's and pulling him to the door, "Let's go before dad really screws your head…..leave that for me," smiling at her father.

"Pleased to have met you Sir," Kieran offered.

"Like wise Lieutenant," as Gibbs saw the door shut fast, he just smiled to himself and wondered.

-oOo-

A few weeks later there was a knock at the door, "It's open," Gibbs had shouted, but hearing the door creak slowly open he turned to see Kieran standing there, "What's wrong," he questioned beginning to look worried, "Where's Kelly?" looking over the young man's shoulder.

"Nothing Sir, I just wanted to see you alone…and I have a question to ask," as Kieran shuffled nervously in-front of Gibbs, who's eye twitched, "Sure fire ahead."

"Sir, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"By all means, thought you would never ask and I could use the room," Gibbs laughed, "Just hope you know what you are taking on," shaking Kieran's hand.

-oOo-

June of 2010, just 2 months short of her 28th birthday saw Kelly walking down the aisle on the arm of her father. It was a day he knew her mother would have been so proud. The sun was shining, "Happy is the bride that the sun shines" Ducky had said.

Helen Watters had aided, assisted, having organised her own daughter Amelia's the summer before, she sat on Kelly's family side, Kelly had insisted, and anyway had she not been invited as her father's partner? Gibbs looked at the assembled congregation. His team, Tony, Tim and Ziva, Abby silently crying, he wondered which of the two were hoping to catch the bouquet, Ducky always the dapper. Jack was accompanying Joann, Mack having died the previous winter. As Gibbs gave his daughter to Kieran, he turned and smiled at his friends, but his heart crying for his dead wife, Shannon.


	6. 2011 - present

It was during the Christmas of 2011, Kieran was at sea, having been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Kelly was staying with Gibbs, Jack as usual was down for the vacation. Gibbs looked at his daughter there was something she wasn't telling him, she looked different, older wiser but still his child, but it was in the early spring of the following year, that Kelly arrived one weekend at Gibbs', she looked radiant, "Dad, I just want to let you know I'm…sorry Kieran and I are going to make you a grandfather. I was down at Christmas because I miscarried, but all is well this time."

"Makes me feel old," Gibbs had replied.

"Don't dad, please," Kelly replied hugging her father.

"Kelly I retire in a couple of years, NCIS won't let you stay on past your 57th birthday, so if you're looking for a babysitter?"

"I'll keep that in mind, just don't be like Joann, eh."

-oOo-

**2012 - present**

As Gibbs left the hospital he wondered what to do first, he needed to get word to Kieran, but where the hell, in the world was one of the United States' nuclear submarines. It dawned on him that he knew nothing of Kelly and Kieran's plans. Where was she going to stay when she came out, who was going to look after her and the baby? Should he call Helen? Where was the address of Kieran's mother? Faith…..Kelly had gone to stay with her 4 weeks ago, he needed to call Faith, but first get back to the Navy Yard.

"McGee, get a message to my son-in-law," Gibbs shouted.

"Where Boss?" came the reply.

"How the hell should I know, call SecNav, call the President, I need to know where that damn sub is."

"Boss, it's classified, being a hunter killer nuclear sub."

"McGee if you could play Santa Clause to that kid a few years back then you can surely work wonders for me," Gibbs began to say.

"Will try….and Boss congratulations," as he saw Gibbs pick up the phone and call Faith.

"Faith, Kelly had a girl…about 2 hours ago, have you got Kieran's mothers address and number…..oh I see ok," as he listened to Faith, "You know what cruise liner and itinerary?" he now asked beginning to write down details.

"Everything ok?" Ziva asked as she and Tony walked into the bullpen.

"Yes and no, Kieran's parents are on a Caribbean cruise, thought they would have two weeks before Kelly's baby arrived, but my grand-daughter decided to appear 2 weeks early, and now I have to get word to them, Kelly was going to stay with them until her leave was up, and she could make further arrangements. My son-in-law is somewhere under the Atlantic, I think, McGee is trying to locate and I…." as Gibbs sat down looking at his notes, began to shake.

"Gibbs, give me the cruise liner and itinerary, I'll call," as Ziva put her hand out and watched Gibbs place the paper in her hand, "And Tony, take Gibbs for a coffee, we are not going to do our jobs with him breathing down our necks….and Gibbs congratulations."

"I want to stay here."

"Come on Boss, Ziva's right, you will only be a hindrance," Tony for once acting like a grown up, "I found this good coffee shop not far from here."  
Gibbs looked at his team, he knew they were right, there was nothing he could do at the moment, "Tony, I would like that, thank you," as he grabbed his coat, and the two agents walked to the elevator, "Did I tell you, baby's called Claire Shannon?"

-oOo-

The pair arrived back 2hrs later, Ziva having texted Tony.

"I have contacted the cruise liner and have talked to Mrs O'Donnell, they are coming ashore at Miami, and will be here tomorrow," Ziva said.

"And Boss, that was Wideawake Airfield," Tim added smiling, "A Squadron Leader Jones has confirmed that Lieutenant Commander O'Donnell will be on Ascension Island later this afternoon, ready for a flight to RAF Brize Norton. A flight will then transfer him to Andrews Air-force base, so he should be home tomorrow."

Gibbs just looked at his team and nodded, they had worked well again, "I think if you don't mind I will go home and have a sleep, then shower and shave and get back to the hospital. Will you manage without me? And Tim, thank you, Ziva and Tony thank you," as he turned again walked out the office.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7 Epilogue.

The families met up the following day. Kelly was going to the O'Donnell's, "Nothing against you dad, but Sheilagh has had 4 children. Kieran has two weeks leave from the Navy, that should be enough time to have him diaper trained. By that time he's gonna want to get back to sea."

"Kelly, if you have never spent time in a sub, our daughter smells of roses," her husband had replied laughing.

Portsmouth wasn't that far away and Gibbs could visit.

Autumn turned to winter, Kelly had finished her maternity leave and had left the Navy after her active six years, she was reserve, but was going to be a full time mother. Kieran had left the submarines and got a desk job with, COMSUBLANT, Commander, Submarine Force Atlantic, stationed at Norfolk, he was in for the long haul and was on course for promotion to Commander. Christmas had been divided between in-laws, Jack had come down for the vacation and Gibbs had invited Joann, who had in her twilight years, realised that Gibbs had made a good father, and of course she dotted on her great grand-daughter.

The spring duly arrived and Claire was christened, Sheliagh had allowed Joann to lend Shannon's christening robe, it was the least she could do.

"Kelly, have you thought any more on your own future?" Gibbs had asked one weekend.

"At the moment nothing, but I have been working a couple of cases freelance so to speak, for a Firm in the city."

"NCIS are always looking for civilian lawyers," as he thought back to Michelle Lee, "I mean you are Navy. Could if you like, put in a good word."

"Dad, I want to be a mother first, and Kieran is doing OK salary wise, so we won't be destitute, but will keep it in mind," as she saw the look on her father's face.

Gibbs and Helen continued to be friends; occasionally Kelly would leave Claire for the evening or the night. The first time Gibbs had looked in on Claire he had found her on her back. He turned her onto her front, had he not been shown, taught that if a child was going to be sick better face down, but he called Helen. "Jethro, today's research has found that a child will not choke if laid on its back and they have less chance of cot death." He had duly turned her back over.

Spring moved to summer and saw Kelly and Kieran having a summer get together. Gibbs had asked if Helen could come, "Sure and if she wants to bring the family fine," Kelly had replied.

During the afternoon, Gibbs managed to get Kelly alone in the kitchen, Helen was at his side.

"Kelly, as you know over the years Helen has been a great help to me and to you, we have been, how do I put this, "dating", we've had a couple of meals out, a few shows and well…." As Gibbs began to stutter.

"Sex?"

"Kelly please, but we have decided that we are going to get married, but wanted to run it past you first."

"We all wondered dad, she has always been like a mother to me, and now I get an extended family and babysitters," as she hugged her dad and then Helen, "Come on let's tell the world, and I think somewhere we have bottles of champagne in reserve from Claire's birth for times of celebration."

Gibbs and Helen followed Kelly out the kitchen into the garden, both were smiling and holding hands. He thought of Shannon, but knew she was looking down and would be happy and content in the knowledge that he had brought their daughter up well.

THE END


End file.
